Future Memories Past Dreams
by SootyThunder
Summary: Naruto has failed, Tobi Plan of the Moon eye had put everyone into a perfect world as promised, two Shinobi offer Naruto a chance to go back in time and try and change the past, but does he WANT to leave? Time travel fic NaruxHina eventual Sasukexsakura this is my second time uploading this story the first one fanfic started glitching on it making it unreadable
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Two figures one man and one women were standing on a rooftop overlooking Konoha both of them no older than twenty-five wearing standard issued shinobi vests on. The man had spikey red hair and blue eyes, he had a scar on his chin that went to his lower lip an apparent battle wound. The women had Brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, her face was covered by her bangs. The only part of her face that was visible was the small frown on the lower half of her face.

"It looks very similar to how I rember it being" The man said

The women frowned as she looked down, her brown bangs covering her face concealing her eyes."That's just going to make it all the more harder" She then raised her head showing an active Sharingan that quickly deactivated as the two headed into the village.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Naruto was as happy as he ever has been as he sat down at Ichirakus he placed the Hokages hat down next to him with a big grin as Ayame and Teuchi came out to greet their best customer.

"Congratulations on the ceremony Naruto….. or should I say Hokage-sama now" Teuchi said genuinely happy for Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a big grin "You guys don't have to call me that"

Teuchi grinned "Alright Naruto as a celebration todays meal is on the house…after all its not every day your best customer becomes Hokage!" Teuchi said as he started up the oven.

Ayame took this chance to lean in and begin whispering to Naruto. "So you do anything special tonight with a certain Hyuga heir?" Ayame said trying to get as much information from the new hokage as she could.

Naruto blushed a bit at that statement and smiled a bit "Maybe"

"Aww come on Naruto you got to give me the details come on Naruto please. Ayame began to whine "Just a teeny bit Naruto" her voice sounded slightly different "Naruto…..Naruto….NARTUO WAKE UP!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Naruto shouted as the voice instantly woke him up and caused him to tumble out of bed landing roughly on the floor in a jumbled mess

"Well that woke you up" a women said with a laugh

The sixteen year old looked up at the red haired women standing over him laughing at him "Real funny mom is that anyway to wake up your only son" Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting childishly

"Aw don't be like that come on I'm making breakfast" Kushina said as she walked down the stairs allowing Naruto to get dressed. Naruto sighed as he just fell back on his bed and shut his eyes for a moment, only to blasted by a massive amount of killer intent.

"Naruto honey you're not going to fall asleep even though a prepared such a nice breakfast for you?" his mother's voice rang out too sweetly as the killing intent felt like it was going to suffocate Naruto even through the floorboards "N-no mom" Naruto instantly replied and just as quickly as it appered the killing intent disappeared "Good breakfast is on the table" she said a little too happily as her son made his way to the table

Naruto smelled the toast, eggs, and bacon before it was put in front of him he then looked around the table and noticed something off "Hey mom where's dad?" Naruto asked noticing his father's plate was not set up

"He is at the Hokage tower assigning missions to the team…..why you going to try and steal the Hokage hat off his head again?" Kushina chuckled

"Maybe…..After all that hats going to be mine someday" Naruto said confidently

"Oh really and whose to say I won't get the hat next" Kushina teased sticking her tongue out childishly at Naruto

"Easy it's because I am already halfway to the tower" Naruto said starting to laugh as he suddenly poofed out of existence

Kushina had a shocked look on her face for a moment then sighed _'sometimes I wish you never taught him the shadow clone jutsu_ _Minato' _She then noticed that Narutos food was completely untouched and heard her own stomach growl "Well one shouldn't let good food go to waste" she chuckled as she began eating Narutos breakfast

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Naruto was running through the street with a grin on his face running past many of the other villagers greeting them as he ran past them. He turned the corner and ran headfirst into someone who had just placed an old ladies groceries bag into a cart knocking him and Naruto down.

"Well it looks like someone is as energetic as always" The man said chuckling a bit

Naruto instantly got up looking at the black haired man in front of him "Hehe sorry Obito-sensei did not see you there"

Obito got up dusting the dust off his vest and looked at Naruto with a small smile "It's all right Naruto so where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"Oh I'm just going to the Hokage tower to see my dad" Naruto explained

"Oh really I was just heading there myself would you mind if I accompanied you?" Obito asked

"Of course you can Sensei" Naruto always liked Obito. Unlike many of the other teachers who only cared about strengthening up their teams and missions, Obito was a lot more laid back than the others, he enjoyed taking his time to do things and was always trying to help people wherever he could…even though it often made him late to meetings. "So sensei how would you say my competitions going to be at the upcoming Jonin exam"

"And why would you think I would know anything about anyones progress?" Obito said with a smirk

"Oh don't give me that sensei I know you've been training with Sasuke" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at him

"Me?...nooooo, I would think Itachi would be a better choice for an instructor" Obito said jokingly

"Tch everyone knows he can't dedicate that much time to training Sasuke after all the top ANBU agents always are getting put on all those top secret missions" Naruto said

"True him and Kakashi always are the first choices to be sent on missions" Obito said as he adjusted his goggles

"Speaking of your teammates how's Rin? You guys never stop by our house anymore for dinner or anything like you guys used to" Naruto asked. Obito, Kakashi and Rin used to always stop by their house to visit their old teacher. Obito and Rin would sometimes babysit him when he was little whenever his parents had to go out

"Ah well Rins been really busy at the hospital lately and hasn't have had the amount of time off se used to however…." A nervous grin was plasterd on Obitos face "A few weeks is going to be our two year anniversary of when we started dating and well….I was thinking about well asking her to marry me"

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT OBITO-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as they approached the Hokage tower only to have a hand instantly cover his mouth

"Naruto keep your voice down its ment to be a surprise" Obito said quickly trying to stop Naruto from announcing to the world of what he was planning to do.

"What's ment to be a surprise?" A voice called out that caused both of them to freeze

They both turned around to see a women with brown hair and eyes and two purple markings on her cheeks. Her hands where on her hips as she looked at Obito slightly annoyed

"R-rin" Obito practically jumped out of his skin

"Your late again Obito…..seriously do you ever get anywhere on time?" Rin said shaking her head and then noticed Naruto next to him "Oh hi Naruto you here to see your old man?"

"Hello Rin, and yeah I'm here to see my dad" Naruto said

"Hmmmmm let me guess he told you if you managed to steal the Hokage hat off his head he will teach you the Hiraishin no jutsu right?" Rin said knowingly

"What! How did you know!?" Naruto practically shouted

"Hehe he used to always pull similar stunts on me Obito and Kakashi when we Genin….usally it was with bells though instead of a hokage hat" Rin then chuckled as she rembered Obito being tied to a wooden post at the end of said stunt "I think I know a more productive way to spend the day…from what I heard Hinata has the day off from training" Rin suggested "Besides the Hokage is a little busy today Naruto and needs as much time to relax without having his son ambush him"

Naruto paused for a few minutes weighing the pros and cons on a balance beam on his head, on one side was the possibility of learning the Hiraishin no jutsu on the other was spending time with his girlfriend…..Hiraishin…girlfriend…Hiraishin…girlfriend

Rin rolled her eyes as she could see Narutos internal debate and pulled out her trump card, two free meal coupons at Ichirakus. The moment the coupons left her hand naruto disappeared so fast she could have sworn right then and there Naruto already knew how to perform the Hiraishin no jutsu. She then noticed Obito trying to slip away but quickly caught her boyfriend by his ear "So which one do you want to tell me first? Why you missed the meeting or what this surprise is" Obitos only response was to gulp in fear as his girlfriend dragged him away by his ear "wa-wait Rin stop I-I'm sorry I won't be late again it's just I was helping this old lady with packing her groceries." He said trying to avoid angering the women

**Authors note**

All right theres my first chapter of my first story. I've been a huge fan of the Naruto series since I saw the first airing of the first episode when I was little on cartoon network (So glad they brought it back in its uncut version on Toonami I feel like a kid again watching it)

While this is going to be a time travel fic the actual time traveling will not happen for at least 2 more chapters.

Well like any author of a story I would very much like to hear everyones reviews. Especially being my first attempt at writing a story so constructive criticism is welcome here, so yeah I'm going to try and put up a chapter as often as possible and the more reviews and follows I get the more motivated I get to write


	2. Intruders

**Well I initially had this chapter pretty much three quarters of the way done this morning but unfortunately for some god awful reason my computer decided now was a time for a system update causing the whole thing to be deleted. **

**Oh and yes I am still pretty much new to the writing part of this website so if anyone knows how to make the lines for a page break so I don't have to type xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx every time I want to change the scene send me a PM that would be greatly appreciated So yeah. I apologies for any spelling mistakes, especially with any word that has an h in it my keyboard apparently does not like the letter H and will not type it sometimes even when I press it **

**Disclaimer:** I am not nearly talented enought to have created the Naruto universe as such I do not own Naruto. I do own this story, the oc and a bag of chips ON TO THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuga was kneeling on the floor watching his two daughters spar. Beside him was his younger twin brother Hizashi. Both of them observed the two girls sparring with their byakugan active.

Hanabi parried an attack aimed at her ribcage and retaliated with her own Juken strike at Hinata who also parried the blow. The spar began to become a pattern the moment one of them moved in an attempt to strike the other would see it and parry the attack. This continued on for three minutes until Hanabi tried to strike at her sister's shoulder blade in which rather than knocking her strike away Hinata used her superior flexibility and bend backwards letting the strike sail over her head. Hinata then used this opportunity to strike at Hanabis arm. Hanabi saw the strike coming and pulled her arm back as fast as she could but she was not fast enough as Hinatas strike sealed one of the tenketsu on her arm. Hanabi jumped back as she felt her arm go limp and tried her best to go into a defensive stance waiting for her sister to make her move. Hinata advanced and started to at strike Hanabi which she did parried over and over again but slowly one by one strikes started to get through causing Hanabi to lose her balance and fall to the grand.

"That is enough" Hiashi said as he stood up and walked over to Hanabi and released her Tenketsu. "You did very well Hinata as did you Hanabi, however Hanbi your speed was lacking and as such you were unable to defend yourself to Hinatas counterattacks, I will have Neji train with you…that is if he is available Hizashi"

Hizashi bowed his head "Of course Hiashi-sama Neji is available to help Hanabi"

Hiashi modded "Very well you are all dismissed for today"

Both Hinata and Hanabi bowed "Yes father" and began to walk towards the door however before they got there the door slide open as someone came through.

"Oh good morning Ko" Hinata said to her bodyguard

"Ah good morning Lady Hinata, Lady Hanabi, Hiashi-sama" he said to each of them bowing

Hiashi only sign of acknowledgment was a nod "Is there something wrong Ko?" he asked wondering why the man came

"Oh no Hiashi-sama its just Lady Hinata has someone waiting for her outside" Ko replied

"I was under the impression that she had off from her shinobi duties for a week after her last mission…...unless its-**"HEY HINATA ARE YOU THERE!?"** Narutos voice cut Hiashi off. Hinata instantly brightened up as she ran towards the window to see Naruto standing outside "Naruto" she said happily

"Good morning Hinata" he said with a big grin across his face and his arms crossed behind his head

"Naruto Namikaze I would have hoped the son of the Hokage would have the decency to not shout so loudly at this early hour of the day" Hiashi's stern voice cut in

"Oh sorry about that Hiashi didn't mean to bother you, so hey Hinata want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked

Hinata looked over at her father for a moment "You do not have any shinobi or clan obligations today how you spend your free time is entirely up to you" Hiashi said as he began to walk away

Hinata beamed and turned to Naruto "Just give me a few minutes to get ready my father had me do a sparring match with Hanabi" She said as she ran towards her room to get ready

Ko smiled as he saw Hinata run by getting ready. He was really happy for the girl to be with the person she genuinely loved, it was not often that a female heir was given that opportunity. Most times the heiress are used in political marriages to help spread the Hyuga clans influence. In fact much to Ko's displeasure the clan elders were originally planning on arranging a marriage between Hinata and the Sasuke Uchia one of the sons of Fugaku Uchia the head of the Uchia clan. However when a certain Hokages son began spending time around the heiress these plans were put on hold to see what would develop. The elders were aware that there was much to gain from having her wed the Uchia but being wed to the Hokages son held much much more opportunity. Ko rembered when the elders actually tried to get the Hokages approval for such a marriage and the Hokage said he would be happy if Naruto decided to one day marry Hinata, saying that Hinata was a kind hearted individual, and that if one day Naruto does decided to ask for Hinatas hand that he would happily give them his blessing, but he refused to force Naruto to marry Hinata and that politics have no place in marriage.

Ko smiled at the memory of how outraged the Hyuga elders were at the Hokages response.

"Goodbye Ko see you later today" Hinata said as she ran out the door in her usual outfit

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The women slumped in the corner of the hotel room, out of breath as the red haired man rushes over to her side "Suseri? Suseri are you all right?"

"I'm fine Kasiuke we just have to find Naruto soon" Suseri replied as she tried to get up only to fall down again

"Hey take it easy" Kasiuke tried to reason with her as he could see the blood stream down the side of her face from her eye

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T" She shouted and sighed "Sorry about that you didn't deserve it…..it's just trying to continuously influence this genjutsu is well draining and it only gets worse every second" She said responded

"Yeah I can't even begin to imagine, but you know somethings bugging me….if Madara….Obito…Tobi….hell whatever he wants to call himself can control every aspect of this world….wouldn't he have realized we're here and if that's the case why hasn't you know the earth swallowed us or something like that?" Kasiuke half joked and was half serious

"He probably has taken measures against us but in a way that will keep Naruto thinking everything is normal to keep him placid…however things like that will probably start to happen if we get Naruto" Suseri said "We have to move before anyone catches up to us"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato watched as the Anbu in front of him looked over the picture that was laid out on the table "Does she even look slightly familiar?"

"No Minato-sama…..should I be able to recognize her?" The Anbu asked looking at the picture of the brown haired women then to the red haired man

Minato let out a sigh "Well the two are apparently not from this village but from what information we have gathered some reports claims that the women has a sharingan"

The Anbu's attention peaked at this "…transplanted?"

"That's the thing she has a sharingan in both eyes and she can turn them on and off….something to my knowledge cannot be done with a transplanted sharingan….I want you to track this women and her companion down and bring them to me so we can figure out why they are here" Minato said

The Anbu paused continuing to try and recognize the person in the picture but couldn't place her at all. "Yes Minato-sama it will be done" the anbu said as he went to leave but was stopped as the fourth hokage raised his hand

"Itachi one last thing…..for now do not inform your father or the elders of this…right now this is just an investigation of them…..for all we know this could be someone who is just an Uchia who was born outside of the walls of Konoha…..however if they are an apparent threat you are authorized to kill them" Minato said

"Understood Hokage-sama is there anything else" Itachi asked

"Actully yes from what I heard Sasuke is going to be in the upcoming Jonin exams if I understand correctly…I also heard that Obito is training him, you know it wouldn't kill you to ask for some time off to help your little brother train I'm sure Sasuke would love that…..so after you complete this mission I'm going to clear it with Kakashi to give you 2 weeks off to train with your brother you earned it" Minato said with a smile

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Itachi said then grabbed his Anbu mask and left to begin his mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well theres chapter two for you guys **

**Ok so I know last chapter I said that It probably will take 2 chapters for Naruto to be sent back into the past but in all honesty Ideas just keep poping into my head and well I like them all so it actually might be a while before things go to the past.**

**And I am thankful to my reviewers Shay14, TL, and my first reviewer who is only known as guest**


	3. Discovered

**ARGH I feel like such an idiot for spelling Uchiha wrong I apologies for my mistake but the positive feedback I've been getting is very welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own the OCs and the story that's it**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop going quickly making his way to the building where the intruders were said to be holding up in the outskirts of the village. He then stopped when he was in visual range of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suseri adjusted her clothes as she got ready to leave the house. She let out a small sigh as the pain in her eye lessened. While her sharingan was the only reason she was being anchored in this Genjutsu it put in an incredible strain on her and it left her with barely any energy to defend herself if anything was to happen…..which she was certain it will eventually.

"Wow you would not believe how good the food is here" Kaisuke said as he bit into an apple

"It's only natural that everything would smell and taste slightly better here…it is a perfect world after all" Suseri said

Kaisuke sighed as he finished eating the apple "So how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?"

"It always hurts it's just less than normal right now, the sooner we find Naruto and get him out of here the better" Suseri said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi's eyes widen at what he had heard '_they're after the Hokage's son!?I have to get back and warn-'_ Itachi's body went rigid suddenly and his mind went blank

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Suseri's eyes widened and quickly began scanning the room.

"Whats up? Drop something?" Kaisuke asked noticing how worried Suseri looked

"The genjutsu it's changed something has changed I….GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!"

"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" was heard as a giant fireball blasted into the wall blowing Kaisuke off his feet into the far wall and causing Suseri to stumble backwards.

Kaisuke picked himself up with a groan "God damn it that hurt" he then saw a figure through the smoke walk towards them through the hole. As the smoke cleared it revealed Itachi his Sharingan active in his right eye but in his left eye was the Rinnegan.

"Kaisuke! Get back its him!" Sesuri shouted as she activated her own Sharingan

"Hm interesting I was wondering who was stumbling around…..but I did not expect to find another Uchiha. I was under the impression that Itachi had only left his brother Sasuke alive….clearly he was not as thorough as I initially expected" Itachi said but Tobi's voice came out

"The clan made it a point to never keep all of its members in the village at once…..they wanted to avoid having the Konoha council getting suspicious of the clans plan, after Itachi….did what he did…there was no reason to return to the village" Sesuri told him taking a defensive stance

"Hm I guess you must enjoy this opportunity to take revenge for your clan….even if you are just fighting an illusion of the man who destroyed your clan" Tobi said as he peformed a handsign "Suiton Teppodama!" Tobi shouted and then spit out a number of water bullets from his mouth at Suseri

Suseri's eyes flinched as pain welled up in her head momentarily paralyzing her in pain and causing her vision to blur as the water bullets flew towards her.

"Doton Doryuheki!" A wall of mud sprout up from the ground intercepting the water bullets. Suseri looked up to see Kaisuke run past her throwing a number of kunai at Itachi.

Itachi pulled out his standard issued Anbu sword and deflected the thrown kunai knife and dodged a series of punches from Kaisuke who then jumped back as a kunai with an explosive tag flew past him at Itachi. The kunai imbedded itself into Itachi, but he dispersed into crows as it exploded. He then reappered behind Suseri with a number of shurikens in one hand and a tiger seal in his other hand.

"Katon Hosenka Tsumabeni" He said as he threw a number of the shurikens which instantly caught fire and flew at both Kaisuke and Suseri. Both of them began to dodge them, but Itachi threw the remainder of the shurikens aimed not at the two but at the shurikens already in the air. The second group of thrown shurikens hit the first group and redirected them towards Kaisuke and Suseri giving them no time to avoid.

Both Suseri and Kaisuke fell as the flaming shurikens were imbedded into them.

Suseri disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and Kaisuke body turned to mud.

"Hm a shadow clone and a mud shadow clone" Tobi said as the Rinnegan dissappered from Itachi left eye.

Itachi went over everything he learned about the intruders. The female had a sharingan but use caused her pain the only jutsu he had seen her use was the shadow clone jutsu, the male on the other hand was an earth style user.

'_Why are they after naruto though? Is it to get leverage over the hokage?' _Itachi thought as he rushed to inform the Hokage of the events that had transpired

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaisuke and Suseri jumped from roof to roof getting away from the battle

"Argh if the bastard could just body snatch any of these genjutsu puppet people at will how the hell are we exposed to get to Naruto if he is in the middle of a village filled with some of the strongest shinobi in the world" Kaisuke shouted

"Quite shouting I can prevent him from possessing people close to us if I concentrate on my own Genjustu but if someone is far away or I drop my guard like I did back there he can control them" Suseri said slightly annoyed

"This plan of yours better work" Kaisuke replyed

"Well if we fail we are just left in a vegetative state in the real world…no pressure or anything" Suseri dryly joked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into Ichirakus with Hinata

"Well if it isn't our two regulars come in have a seat and I'll get the noodles boiling" Teuchi said seeing the two walk in.

"Thanks Teuchi" Naruto said happily "So Hinata how did your sparring match go with your sister?"

"Oh well we were pretty evenly matched in the beginning but as time went on I used my flexibility to get the edge of her" Hinata said

"better flexibility huh?" Naruto said aloud and a small slightly perverted grin appered on his face

_**CLANK**_

"OW! Ayame why did you hit me over the head with a frying pan" he said rubbing the top of his head while anime tears came down his face. Hinata sweatdropped.

"YOU WERE HAVING PERVERTED THOUGHTS OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND WEREN'T YOU!" Ayame almost shouted while Hinatas face turned beat red "N-Naruto?"

"Ah no no you got it all wrong you seeits not like that at all its-"ay isn't it too early in the morning to cause such a commotion….or eat ramen for that matter" An all too familiar voice said

"Theres no such thing as too early to eat ramen teme" Naruto said as he turned to see Sasuke enter the Ichraku he was wearing the standard chunin vest but underneath it he wore a blue shirt and on his left arm was an image of the Uchiha clan emblem on it

"Good morning Sasuke" Hinata said upon seeing the Uchiha enter.

"hm morning Hinata, let me guess the dobe dragged you out of your house for ramen" Sasuke said jokingly which got a slight laugh out of Hinata and turned Naruto face red with annoyance

"Eh and if it's too early for Ramen why are you here huh shouldn't you be with Sakura or training with Obito-sensei" Naruto said wondering why Sasuke was here

"Rin has Sakura working at the hospital this morning, she is also currently interrogating Obito about some secret he's keeping" Sasuke said

"Oh that! I almost completely forgot to tell you guys Obito-sensei is planning on asking Rin to marry him" Naruto said

"That's wonderful!" Hinata said happily

"hm good for him" Sasuke said with a bit of happiness for his teacher

"Yeah but you guys have to keep it a secret alright he's going to ask her on their anniversary" Naruto said with a smile

"Here you two are" Teuchi said as he placed two bowels of ramen in front of Hinata and Naruto "Ah Sasuke do you want anything?"

"No thanks…..unfortunately I have to disagree with the dobe and say there is a time too early for ramen" Sasuke said

"Your loss teme" Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen

**Authors notes**

Well that was my very first attempt ever at trying to write out a fight scene so tell me how I did. Remember reviews makes authors happy.

Also I apologies for how you guys kept getting updates that this chapter came out, the gods of fanfiction decided to have fun at my expense


	4. False life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own the story and the OC**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Minato was at his desk in the Hokage office as he listened intently to Itachi as he went over the events surrounding the two intruders.

"Was there anything else? Anyway to figure out if the belong to any of the other hidden villages or any independent group?" Minato asked

"Unfortunately not…I have looked over the Uchiha clan records and there has not been a rouge ninja in the Uchiha for quite some time and all of our dead have been confirmed, so none of them have faked their deaths as a mean to escape, so I am at a complete loss for who the women is. I have even less on the man, his vest suggested he is a ninja from Iwagakure…..his fighting style is also consistent with an Iwa Shinobi…..his headband however just had a kanji for shinobi" Itachi said.

Minato sat in contemplating something "Inform Kakashi of this I want him to keep an eye on Naruto….as for you I want you to lead a team of Anbu to track them down"

"Yes Hokage" Itachi said as he hurried to assemble the teams

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm stuffed!" Naruto said happily as he leaned back in his chair in Ichirakus. In front of him was a pile of eight bowls stacked upon each other

"I still can't believe you can eat that much" Hinata said with a small giggle in front of her was two empty bowls.

"It's a good thing Rin gave me those meal coupons otherwise gama-chan would be taking a major dent right now" Naruto said referring to his frog shaped wallet "So hey Hinata what do you want to do right now?"

"Hm I don't know but as long as I'm with you its ok" Hinata said as she fixed the end of her jacket.

"Oh oh I know how about we train, the Jounin exams are coming up soon, I can't let the teme get the upper hand" Naruto said as he practically dragged Hinata to the training fields.

Kaisuke and Suseri watched from atop a nearby roof

"We can use this to our advantage the training fields are isolated from the rest of the village so we won't have to worry about others besides that girl" Kaisuke said as he watched the two leave

"Don't underestimate the girl Kaisuke, shes a Hyuga, a very powerful Clan in Konoha that pride themselves for their doujutsu the byakugan, it gives them a near perfect 360 field of view, gives them the ability to see a persons chakra network, it also gives them telescopic view and the ability to see through walls" Sureri said as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop following Nartuo and Hinata

"…So basically it's every perverts fantasy" Kaisuke said with a small smirk and then laughed as he saw Suseri stumble forward at his statement

"This is serious you baka, the Hyuga use the Byakugan in conjunction with a fighting style they developed called Juken, which they use to disrupt and cut off Chakara flow to their opponents body, a simple tap is enough to render a limp useless." Suseri said as she stopped in a tree as she watched the couple get to the training field

"You know an awful lot about the Hyuga clan and their fighting style" Kaisuke said as he landed on the tree branch right next to her

"When the Uchiha clan was….still around, the Hyuga clan was considered a type of rival clan. We weren't enemies per say, but both being such highly regarded clans, and both having such well-known Doujutsu it is only natural that the clans would try and distinguish themselves as the superior of the two." Suseri said as she observed the two get ready to spar

"**BYAKUGAN" **Hinata voice cried out as the veins around her eyes bulged

"naaah…kinda freaky lookin, So whats stopping the girl from seeing us right now?" Kaisuke asked as he watched Naruto charge Hinata and throw a punch only for it to be parried by Hinata who counterattacked. Saisuke then looked at Suseri and noticed blood dripping from her eyes. Her sharingan was activated but instead of the normal three tomoe it was replaced with a black circle with a red dot in the middle and five blades surrounding it "Suseri?"

"Just shut up right now it's hard enough to do normal genjustu of this level but doing it inside of a genjustu world? You have no idea how hard it is" Suseri said her voice barely holding back the pain she was feeling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was panting as he slid back away from his girlfriend his arm was completely numb from Hinata's Juken strikes. "Heh not bad Hinata!" Naruto said with a smirk watching Hinata take a step back she was breathing just as heavily as Naruto, she smiled as she began to walk over to him.

"Doton Ganchuro no jutsu!"

Suddenly giant pillars of rock began to surround Hinata trapping her. She stumbled back at the sudden appearance of the pillars.

"H-HINATA!" Naruto shouted in fear as he ran over trying to free her. He struggled as he pulled but to no avail.

"That's not going to work Naruto" Kaisuke said as he dropped down from the tree while Suseri stayed.

Naruto turned around instantly pulling out a kunai knife and scowled at the newcomer keeping himself between Hinata and the red haired man. "Who are you!?" Naruto demanded

"Oy no need to be so defensive….although the I did just trap your girlfriend so I guess a person of any good moral standing would probably get defensive…..so yeah sorry about that. I guess that means you're a good guy." Kaisuke said with a friendly grin "Names Kaisuke and let me tell you it's nice to finally meet you, granted it was kinda a pain in the ass to find you" he said.

Naruto was taken back by how friendly this guy was being and that he attacked them and then complimented him on being a good person. "Alright then….why did you just attack us" Naruto said not lowering his guard

"Well that's…..kinda complicated you see well how to put this-"HURRY UP KAISUKE!" Suseri shouted at him. She was aggravated at how slow he was taking and how each second he waste increases the chance of them failing. Naruto saw Suseri in the tree and took a step closer to the rock prison that was holding Hinata. He could hear Hinata inside telling him to run away

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!" Naruto shouted

Kaisuke sighed as his face lost its friendly apparence and took a much more serious look.

"We're here to help you Naruto….your trapped in an intricate genjutsu world, you're a prisoner of your own mind right now and we've come to help you escape, all that you think you know as true, this life, every bit of it is a complete lie." Kaisuke said taking a step forward.

Naruto stood there for a moment trying to wrap his head around what he was just told and began to laugh. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I mean are you even listing to yourself, a genjustu world? Don't make me laugh" Naruto said getting annoyed at the two newcomers

"Think Naruto, doesn't everything here seem too perfect…..when was the last time you heard of someone dying here? When was the last time you felt let down or things was did not work out the way you wanted?" Kaisuke said trying to get Naruto to listen. As he stepped forward a kunai with a paper tag landed between the two causing Kaisuke to jump back and take a defensive stance, suddenly thousands of kunai exploded from the tag all directed in the direction of Kaisuke. Kaisuke quickly formed a handseal "Doton Doryuheki!"a giant rock wall bust from the ground and blocked the kunai. Kaisuke let out a sigh but then heard a strange sizzling sound as all the kunai embed in the wall handles started to glow from a piece of paper wrapped around each

"SHIT PAPERBOMB" Kaisuke said as he jumped back as the wall and the surrounding area blew up. The explosion kicked up a cloud of dust obscuring the area. Kaisuke immediantly pulled out his kunai in a defensive stance

The smoke cleared revealing a silver haired man dressed in Anbu gear a mask covering the bottom portion of his face

"Ka-Kakashi" Naruto said stunned at the sight of the captain of the Anbu stood before him.

"Aw come on first Itachi and now him?!...wait Suseri I thought he had a Sharingan?" Kaisuke said as he eyed the man in front of him.

Suseri remained in the tree as she watched Kakashi like a hawk. "His sharingan was a gift from his teammate who was dying, I remember because it caused quite a bit of a stir with the Uchiha, who eventually sent at least four if I remember correctly assassination attempts to get it back. So I'm guessing Obito is still loyal to the leaf here and he never gave up his eye"

Naruto looked on in confussion "What are you guys going on about? Kakashi never had a Sharingan?"

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted getting his attention "Get Hinata and leave, head straight to the Hokage tower, Itachi should currently be on his way with reinforcements, when you meet him tell him my position and stay put, these ninja are after you and you alone" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off Kaisuke and Suseri

"But what about you?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I'll be fine you just worry about getting Hinata and yourself to safety" Kakashi said as he positioned himself between Kaisuke and Naruto.

"Um right, Stand back Hinata" Naruto said as spiral of chakra appeared in his hand. He then slammed it into the rock spires that were imprisoning Hinata "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as the rasengan obliterated the rock prison "Come on lets go Hinata!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Suseri go! I'll hold him off" Kaisuke said to his partner

"You know whats going to happen as soon as I'm out of range right? You're going to be fighting Tobi not Kakashi" Suseri said as she turned to follow Naruto

"Ah just get out of here your just dead weight as you are now" Kaisuke said confidently

This just got a glare from Suseri "Fine hope he sticks a kunai in your ass" Suseri said ticked off as she began to follow Naruto

Kakashi made a move to follow Suseri until "DOTON DORYU JOHEKI!" Kaisuke shouted as the elevation of the area that Naruto and Suseri ran had increased creating a cliff blocking Kakashi off. Kakashi turned and looked at Kaisuke "Sorry Kakashi but I can't let you stop Suseri" he said with a small smirk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Doton Ganchuro no jutsu: (**Earth release Rock pillar prison technique) Uses the earth to create a bamboo type thicket to trap an opponent

**Doton Doryuheki: (**Earth release Earth-style wall) Creates a wall of earth to intercept an attack

**Doton Dory Joheki: (**Earth release Earth style Rampart) An earth based Jutsu that allows the user to shape the earth of environment to however they see fit, they could create cliffor create spikes in the ground, the only limitation is the users imagination


	5. Flight and Fight

**Authors note:** Sorry for the longer than usual update….all I can say is college, end story. Now for the story you want to hear

**Disclamer: I own naruto and all its characters *police breaks down door and arrest me for copyright infringments* **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto jumped from branch to branch with Hinata right next to him Her Byakugan active watching for their pursuers. He let out a low growl of anger, it felt wrong leaving Kakashi behind to deal with those two when it was him they were after. Hinatas panicked voice then cut into his thoughts.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!"

Naruto looked up just in time to see a number of shurikens fly towards him, He easily dodged the shurikens by jumping to a nearby branch. He then looked over to the side and saw Hinata had also dodged the shurikens, he let out a sigh of relief until he saw a number of exploding tags on the bottom of the branch she was standing on top of.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted as there was a blinding light followed by a deafening explosion. Naruto did not even wait for the smoke to clear as he towards where he believed Hinata landed.

"HINATA! HINATA!?" Naruto shouted his voice trembling in fear as he tried to dig through some of the fallen branches, he eventually managed to find Hinata she had a large cut on the side of her head and was unconscious. Naruto could then feel the presence of someone watching him. He looked over and saw Suseri standing no more than twenty feet away from him.

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER" He shouted with rage as he made a a handsign "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as five other Narutos appered, the one closest to Hinata picked her up and dashed away. The rest charged Suseri

Suseri sidestepped the first one calmly and parried the second one. She kicked the third one In the face as it charged her and caught a kunai knife out of the air as it was thrown at her from the fourth clone.

"Don't you think it is strange that even with her Byakugan active she didn't notice the paper bomb on the tree, she didn't see me until after I threw the shurikens?" Suseri said as she jumped onto a tree branch avoiding one of the clones kunai.

"She couldn't see it because it wasn't part of this world Naruto, Tobi can make it seem like she has a Byakugan by giving her knowledge of her surroundings because he controls it all, but she couldn't she a simple thing like a kunai or explosive tag because Tobi did not know about it" Suseri began to explain.

"SHUT UP! Do you honestly expect me to buy into that!? Even if it was true why don't I remember anything before your supposed genjustu world huh!?" Naruto yelled as a clone appered right next to him and began to form a rasengan, he then jumped up and tried to slam the rasengan into Suseri.

Suseri did not even budge as Naruto began to descend upon her and closed her eyes, at the last possible moment her eyes opened up revealing her mangekyo sharingan active. Looking straight into Narutos eyes she activated her genjutsu.

"Tsukuyomi" She said calmly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kaisuke landed on top of a boulder panting out of breath only to look up and see another fireball "God damn it" He said as he jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away.

Kakashi approached walking through the smoke "Tell me what is your plans for Naruto? Are you attempting it to try and get leverage over the Hokage?"

Kaisuke rolled his eyes "Geez could you take over your damn puppet already Tobi!? I'm getting tired of listening to this guy go on thinking he is in the right"

Kakashi stood there with a puzzled look on his face '_this guy doesn't exactly be all there in the head' _

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi said before his body went rigid when kakashi looked back up at Kaisuke he had a rinnegan in one eye and the sharingan in the other

"Took you long enough asshole" Kaisuke said to him

"hm how petty to rely on vulgarity to cover the fact your losing" Tobi said as he circled around Kaisuke "It would have been wise if you did not send your friend away"

Kaisuke charged and threw a punch at Tobi/Kakashi who effortlessly blocked it and in one swift movement brought out his kunai and slashed at Kaisuke throat. Kaisuke barely got his head back in time.

"Why are you so persistent in reaching Naruto? I have gave him more than anyone ever has. All your efforts will only return him to a world of despair." Tobi said

"So yeah lets surround him in lies" Kaisuke said sarcastically

"Not lies, in this reality they are the truth" Tobi said

"Oh my god do you honestly believe your own psychobabble?" Kaisuke said he then went to punch Tobi again who blocked it but kaisuke immediately shifted his weight and spun around in a back kick hitting Tobi right in the thigh, he then kicked off from his leg and began forming handsigns "Doton: Dosekiryu" He said as the ground around him took the form of a dragon and charged Tobi.

Tobi simply raised his hand and the World began to distort as the Earth dragon disappeared

"WHAT!?" Kaisuke yelled out in shock as he saw his attack fade into nothingness

"This is a world of my creation, I control every last detail in this world, the ground you walk on, the people you see, even the air you breath I control" Tobi said as Kaisuke began to sink into the ground unable to move, he went to make a handsign but the roots of the trees nearby shot out from the ground and bound his hands. Kaisuke struggled for a few moments but couldn't break free. He looked up to see Tobi approach him with a Kunai knife out. Tobi was just about to slash Kaisukes throat when he began to laugh.

"Well your wrong on that account, you don't control me, you don't control Suseri, and when we give him his memories back there is no way in hell you're going to be able to control Naruto, and past that the only thing your controlling is your own daydream world that you turned into genjutsu…..or maybe its controlling you" Kaisuke said laughing as the knife went plunging down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Doton: Dosekiryu (earth release: earth dragon): **molds the ground around the user and forms a dragon which the user can use to slam into an opponent (basically the earth equivalent of the water dragon jutsu)

Note what Tobi is doing is not a form of jutsu he is simply taking over the laws of physics in the genjustu world to take over the surroundings and using it to his advantage


End file.
